


On The Clock

by Sandnose



Series: The Galaxy's Full of Shooting Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coric is just trying to do his duty, Fluff, Jesse is a flirt, Kix is working, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandnose/pseuds/Sandnose
Summary: What's a poor trooper to do when his beloved is caught up at work? Well, pay him a visit, of course! Now Jesse just has to convince Kix's commanding officer that he really needs a check-up...//[A Jessix shortfic written for a lovely comic by natelia-aldelliz on Tumblr]
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: The Galaxy's Full of Shooting Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751308
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	On The Clock

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired by the amazing work of [@natelia-aldelliz](https://natelia-aldelliz.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and just had to write a little something for their [Jessix comic](https://natelia-aldelliz.tumblr.com/post/618235836493856768/coric-rex-i-need-a-raise-coric-a-promotion) (featuring Medical Sergeant Coric). Please check out more of their awesome art too! (that Togmives got me feelin’ some kind of way!)
> 
> I also threw in a little nod to my [Jessix Headcanons](https://not-so-shiny-shinie.tumblr.com/post/616706325605400576/jessix-headcanons-first-meeting), because it was the perfect opportunity and I couldn’t pass it up.

Jesse quickly threw his gaze over his shoulder as he tracked the medic that had passed him in the corridor. As soon as the pristine soft-shell uniform turned a corner, he straightened back up and resumed his own route.

He breathed a relieved sigh when he arrived at the bay he was looking for, but quickly held his breath as its door slid open. 

“Trooper?”

Jesse stiffened slightly at the voice, which was not the one he had been expecting. Then he threw himself into action.

“Oh! Sergeant Coric, I was just coming to the med bay to get something checked out.” The ARC explained as he clutched a hand to his flank. “I think I might be having a reaction to some of the flora from the planet we did our last mission on. Horrible rash, sir.”

“Do you need me to take a look at it?” he asked, moving to turn back into the bay he had just left.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to trouble you. Looks like you’re already headed somewhere, so I’ll just snag one of the other medics. Carry on, sir.”

The older clone rolled his eyes and shook his head at the hasty response. “All you ARCs are the same. Think you’re damn near indestructible, then you wilt at the slightest inconvenience.” he grumbled as he continued down the hall, empty mug in hand.

Jesse righted himself before activating the door, easily spotting his medic of choice fixated on a task at the counter under the supply cabinets. Sneaking up slowly behind the other, he quietly slipped his hands over the medic’s eyes.

“Jesse, I’m working…” Kix said with a warm smirk.

“How did you know it was me?” he asked as he removed his hands to instead run one over Kix’s shaved hair. “Could’ve been ‘Case.”

Kix let out a low chuckle at that. “Let’s just say I’m intimately familiar with these fingers…” He took one of Jesse’s hands in his own, leading it up to his lips to plant a soft kiss to his partner’s knuckles.

Jesse nuzzled into Kix’s cheek, letting their matching stubble scratch in a way that made the medic shiver against where their bodies were pressed against the counter. He planted a sinfully sweet kiss to the other’s quickly reddening cheek.

“Wanna go get a bit more _familiar_ with them?” his voice was a low, rumbling purr right beside Kix’s ear. The medic coyly giggled in response, his own hands following Jesse’s as they began to explore down the other’s crisp white uniform.

“ _ahem_ — ARC Trooper Jesse.” 

Both clone troopers immediately froze. Kix’s grip slightly tightened on Jesse’s forearms, warning him not to dare inch his knee between his legs any further.

“How many times must you be reminded of what constitutes an emergency, which should be your _only_ purpose in the med bay…” Sergeant Coric scolded as he assessed the situation through the rising steam from his freshly poured caf. “Or did your ‘rash’ somehow find its way onto Medic Kix?”

Now it was Jesse’s turn to warm his cheeks.

“I was just clearing him for duty, Sergeant.” Kix quipped back, tone filled with the usual amount of cockiness. “Had to make sure he was top shape to serve the Republic.”

Jesse could barely stifle his laughter at the exasperated groan the older clone gave.

Kix leaned his head back to rest on Jesse’s shoulder. “My shift ends in 4 hours. I’ll meet you in your quarters.” he whispered right beneath his ear, lips ghosting over the lobe. “I’ll be checking over that ‘rash’ of yours, so you better be ready when I get there.” He gave Jesse a sharp, but light jab with his elbow to send him on his way.

“Y-Yes sir.” Jesse stammered as he gave a quick salute, backed into an instrument trolly, briskly apologized for the mess, and stumbled back out of the doorway – his caramel gaze fixed on his partner the whole time.

Coric took a long sip of his caf as he heard Kix erupt into a fit of giggles following the other’s rather _extra_ exit.

“Ugh, I _have_ to comm Rex about some kind of promotion. I _do not_ get paid enough for this…”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my Star Wars blog on Tumblr, if you wanna request anything, recommend some works for me to check out next, or just say hi! —> [not-so-shiny-shinie](https://not-so-shiny-shinie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
